la Unión de los descendientes parte 1
by christopher 24
Summary: Que pasó después de el escape de trixie,constanza,eli y Eva


La Unión de los descendientes parte 1

Con la contribución de twins love connie concha2002 analiá black Angela lí- Raúl malveré

En este capítulo la Unión de los hijos de los grandes Eli Shane Danna por y Trixie sting unirán fuerzas para encontrar la cura á la enfermedad de Trixie

anteriormente..

Las orientare pero no puedo dejarte-dijo Mercedes

Mañana Iran-dijo Trixie

En la noche las niñas Eva Constanza Eli y Trixie escaparon En dirección a bajoterra

una hora antes de escapar

No dejaré perder más tiempo.. Dijo trixie hija levantándose de la cama

A donde vas_dijo Eva levantándose

No perderé más tiempo,no quiero que mamá muera- dijo trixie hija

Yo iré-dijo Constanza muy decidida

Y yo dijo-dijo Eli

No iremos a industrias black,iremos por Elías Shane para que nos ayude_dijo trixie muy decidida

No lo hagan:-(dijo Mercedes saliendo de las sombras)

Por favor Mari tenenos qué hacerlo-dijo Trixie casi llorando

Tienen un valor muy grande para atreverse á ir con el Shane,no puedo dejarlas ir solas-dijo Mercedes triste

Porfavor sabía chamána- dijo Constanza y Eva

Quisiera dejarlas ir pero no puedo- dijo la chamama muy triste miro a las mellizas muy tristes pero quien más sufría era trixie hija-enserio quieren arriesgar su vida- dijo Mercedes

Si mama estuvo con el Shane mucho más joven que nosotras- dijeron las mellizas al mismo tiempo

No las dejaré ir al menos que vallan acompañados,busquen a lex En un torneo de lanzamiento de babosas cerca del refugio Shane-dijo Mercedes explicando

Lo aremos-dijo Constanza muy decidida

Vamos- dijo trixie hija saliendo por la ventana

Me arrepentire de esto -dijo muy arrepentida Mercedes

En la actualidad de mañana

En una colina cerca del lugar de lanzamiento de babosas estaban las mellizas planeando

Como encontraremos a lex_dijo Eli

Busquemos en todos lugares-dijo Eva

Por mamá_dijo Constanza extendiendo la mano y todas las unieron

Por mamá-dijeron las mellizas separándose

En el refugio Shane Eli adulto miraba una foto de el y Trixie abrazados

La echas de menos verdad? -pregunto la pelirosa adulta con la voz muy gruesa

Ya son 20 años sin poder encontrarla - dijo Eli muy triste

Entra yoltzin junto con Trixie y Adam

Papa ya es hora- dijo la pelirosa Trixie

Vamos-dijo

En la entrada del torneo (como en el 1 capítulo de bajoterra pero del libro bajoterra 2.0 [mi libro]

Trixie hija era la que delataba aún la existencia de Trixie Gina porque tenía la cámara de

Trixie Trixie adulta ,entró un muchacho ;alto fuerte lentes de aumento con la mica negra pantalón de mezclilla una cicatriz en el ojo guantes protectores como los de Eli;acompañado de una muchacha(Blanca pelo suelto blanco ojos azul cyan muy atlética*y unida*

bienvenida al torneo-dijo lex

Gracias-dijo su hermana victoria

Se inscribieron en el torneo-miren un Shanai- todos se burlaron una pelirroja se quedó grabando todo y en eso lanzó una babosa punzante que rebotó destrozando todos los platos de entrenamiento luego paso por debajo de una carroza destrozando un puesto del cual rebotó elevó al las estalactitas volviendo á la mano del lanzador lex Shanai

Todos quedaron paralizados lex camino un poco y una pelirroja lo detuvo

Disculpa,arruinas mí toma-dijo con la misma intención de el primer capítulo de la serie

O lo lamento-(sé volteo y se miraron*una sensación que sólo los grandes Eli y Trixie sintieron*-dijo con sorpresa

En eso llega el Shane con sus niños

Señor Shane un ribal muy grande está aquí

Si quien es?-pregunto yoltzin

Un Shanai

Quien es?-pregunto Eli muy valiente

Aquél (señalando a lex junto con la pelirroja y con sorpresa)

Quien es la pelirroja que se parece mucho a la chica de la foto?.preguntó Adam

Eso quiere decir que trixie esta viva y casada-dijo Eli con tono muy desgarrador

Volviendo con lex

Conoces á un tal lex-pregunto la pelirroja

Soy Yo-dijo el Shanai

Te necesito me mando Mercedes-dijo trixie

Vamos-dijo lex corriendo junto con trixie victoria los siguió junto sus hermanas de Trixie y cierto Shane también los siguió junto con sus hijos

Que pasará..

Más personajes saldrán en la parte 2

Comenten y opinen


End file.
